


there's no brighter star in the sky

by goesonfordaes



Series: love is a song that never ends [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Star Gazing, cuddles under the stars, kind of hurt comfort i guess, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goesonfordaes/pseuds/goesonfordaes
Summary: no matter what jongdae says, baekhyun is convinced no constellation matters more than jongdae and that no star could outshine him





	there's no brighter star in the sky

The stars are bright tonight, far from the city lights, the sky an inky blue so dark it could be black. It’s almost too cold to be out laying in the grass, camping like children, except Baekhyun has Jongdae nestled against him. He can’t help but sneak glances at Jongdae, at the wonder in his eyes as he stares at the world above. Jongdae always catches him, redirecting him with a light smack and a reproving look, belied by the smile that plays around his lips.

“Don’t look at me, look up, Baekhyun. You don’t get to see this everyday,” Jongdae reprimands.

“But the stars don’t shine as brightly as you, baby,” Baekhyun says, winking greasily.

Jongdae lets out a bark of laughter. “God, you’re so cheesy. Where do you come up with these?”

“The fountain of my love springs forth, ever bountiful.” That earns him a real whack on the arm, but Jongdae’s eyes are crinkled in amusement, so Baekhyun counts it as a win.

“We didn’t drive all this way for you just to look at me, stupid. You can never see the constellations like this in the city. Try to appreciate them.”

“But I don’t need them, because you’re the brightest star in my sky,” Baekhyun manages to get out, snickering as he rolls away to try and futilely avoid his boyfriend’s flailing hands.

“Byun Baekhyun, you are the _worst,”_ Jongdae sighs. “Come on. Let me show you.”

Never one to refuse Jongdae anything, Baekhyun lets himself rest his head on Jongdae’s chest, feeling the rumbling of his boyfriend’s voice as he patiently explains, pointing up, “So right above us is Andromeda. See, right there you can kind of see the stars that makes up her head.”

Baekhyun squints upwards. “Looks more like a triangle to me.”

Jongdae lets out another long suffering sigh. “Try to have an imagination for a second, will you? Here. Trace it with me.”

Baekhyun shifts, body pressed against Jongdae as he looks upwards. His boyfriends points up, and Baekhyun dutifully copies his motions. “Okay, that star right there? Now follow it kind of on a diagonal. There’s another one. Then if you go down there’s another one. Can you see the zig zagging pattern?”

Baekhyun nods, although he has no clue. He doesn’t understand how Jongdae can pick these out. Abandoning any pretense of looking at the stars, he goes back to staring at Jongdae- at the peaceful little smile on his face, how the stars are reflected in his eyes, the way he’s loose limbed and relaxed like he rarely is in the city.

It’s right then and there that Baekhyun decides they’re going to make this little road trip a habit. It doesn’t have to be to this exact spot-maybe they’ll go to the sea, or the mountains-but when the world looks like it weighs too heavy on Jongdae’s shoulders, and that the concrete and steel that surrounds them seems like its pressing in too close, Baekhyun is going to whisk Jongdae away somewhere. Just so he can see him like this.

Stretching out a hand, he presses it gently against the corner of Jongdae’s mouth, right where his lip naturally curls upwards. Jongdae doesn’t do anything, but shifts to face Baekhyun and lets him have his way. Lets Baekhyun’s elegant fingers flutter on the tops of his cheekbones, the curve of his jaw, the ridge of his ear, before returning to his mouth, obsessively tracing the outline of Jongdae’s top lip.

“What are you doing, Baekhyun?” Jongdae finally asks, voice quiet in the silence of the night.

“Tracing the outline of my favorite constellation,” Baekhyun says, a crookedly charming smile appearing on his face.

Jongdae huffs out a laugh of disbelief, before pressing a kiss on the side of Baekhyun’s hand. “How can you say such horrible things with a straight face,” he murmurs, but there’s a matching lopsided grin on his face.

“Hmm,” Baekhyun pretends to think. “Just the magic of love, I guess.”

“There’s nothing magical about anything you’ve said,” Jongdae retorts, before Baekhyun cuts him off with a gentle kiss, brushing Jongdae’s hair away from his face.

“Have I ever told you you’re beautiful?” he says after they break apart.

“Not enough,” Jongdae teases, slightly breathless, before he’s rolling over Baekhyun, propping himself up on his arms. Baekhyun stares up at him, frozen by the way Jongdae’s quiet beauty never fails to take his breath away in the most unexpected moments. The way the stars ring Jongdae’s head like a halo, the way he dark hair hangs in front of his eyes, how his lashes flutter against the tops of his cheekbones. It’s an effortless sort of etherealism Baekhyun is always stunned by, especially because Jongdae never seems to realize it himself. All these thoughts are chased out of his mind as soon as Jongdae leans down and lets their lips meet, his mind shorting out at the slick, easy slide of their kisses.

Jongdae tastes like the few beers they had an hour earlier and smells like a campfire and wet grass, but there’s also that underlying sense of _Jongdae_ that lets Baekhyun know he’s home. The smell of the laundry detergent they use at home, the familiar weight of Jongdae’s body on top of his, the way Jongdae knows that Baekhyun likes it when he trails kisses down his neck and tugs his hair a bit. Just like Jongdae knows Baekhyun likes the fancy shampoo he buys and permanently tastes of coffee and how he likes it when Jongdae nips on his bottom lip. They know each other inside and out, can predict what they other will say, immediately tell when they’ve had a bad day from the slightest downward twitch of the mouth. It’s the best kind of love when you’re in love with your best friend, Baekhyun firmly asserts.

Jongdae sighs all of the sudden, letting his body weight flop onto Baekhyun. Baekhyun twines his arms around Jongdae, letting Jongdae tuck his head into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck.

“Thank you,” Jongdae mumbles against Baekhyun’s neck, lips curving into a smile.

“For what?” Baekhyun asks, absentmindedly running a hand up and down the ridge of Jongdae’s spine.

“For bringing me out here. For listening to me ramble about stars even though I know you couldn’t care less. For helping me clear my head,” Jongdae says sleepily.

“Of course, Dae,” Baekhyun whispers. “Anything for you.”

Jongdae doesn’t respond, but the peaceful smile on his face and the steady up-down of his chest as he breathes says it all for Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hoped you enjoyed :)
> 
> inspired by Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy
> 
> if you want to just pop by my [twitter](https://twitter.com/goesonfordaes) and say hi!


End file.
